Hearing aid devices are in widespread usage and are of many different types. Some hearing aid devices have structure external of the ear while others are substantially wholly positioned within the auditory canal of the ear.
Many such arrangements are complex and expensive. Some of these devices incorporate push buttons or employ switching arrangements that sense certain conditions, such as temperature, moisture, etc., to turn on a hearing aid when in use and turn off the hearing aid when not of use. While most hearing aid devices incorporate controls that must be operated by hand, proximity sensors, remote controls, and magnets that must be worn have been employed to control operation of installed hearing aids.
The following patent documents are believed to be exemplary of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 7,450,731, issued Nov. 11, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,561,708, issued Jul. 14, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 7,522,739, issued Apr. 21, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,208, issued May 2, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,433, issued Aug. 23, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,729, issued Sep. 11, 1990, U.S. Patent App. Pub. US 2010/0119100, published May 13, 2010, U.S. Patent App. Pub. US 2009/0129618, published May 21, 2009, and U.S. Patent App. Pub. US 2007/0098195, published May 3, 2007.
In addition to the complexity and relatively high expense of existing hearing aides, such devices have other drawbacks. Since most such arrangements remain on, background noise, and even the wearer's own voice, can cause acoustic interference interfering with the normal function of the hearing aid. Feedback in the electrical circuitry of the device can occur. Also, hearing aid devices that remain on for a continuous length of time deplete battery charge much faster than if the device is turned on or off intermittently when utilized. For example, if a user can readily deactuate the hearing aid device when he or she is talking and readily actuate the device only when choosing to listen, the battery life will be significantly extended.
This is possible with the present invention.